The overall goal of this research is to formulae an understanding of the experience of homeless women. Specific aims are directed toward identifying how homelessness impacts the health and well-being of women. The importance of this research is related to the paucity of information available on homeless women. Intervention designed to enhance the health and well-being of homeless women will be enhanced by the findings of this study in that a foundation will be formed from which to design strategies. It is expected that if the experience of homelessness is understood, then intervention studies can be designed which will improve the health and overall status of these women. In-depth interviews and participant observation approaches will be utilized to collect data on 12 to 15 good informants utilizing a homeless shelter. Repeated interviews with the women will increase the validity and reliability of the data collection and data analysis proceedings. The constant comparative method of analysis will be utilized to develop, interpret, and analyze the findings of the data.